


Feel

by queenhomeslice



Series: Introduction to Zoology [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Falling In Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Professor Prompto Argentum, Student Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Reflections on intimate times with Professor Argentum
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Introduction to Zoology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592647
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Prompto Argentum makes love like he’s being given a true gift. He’s a generous lover, kind and attentive and focused on your pleasure before his own. He insists on being intimate with the lights on, because he wants to see every inch of you—every stretch mark, every dimple, every wide expanse of fat, soft skin that you’re often embarrassed about. He grips your wide hips hard between his slender fingers as he buries his handsome, angular features between your thick thighs and swallows down your juices like a man starved. He makes you come over and over again with little regard to your sanity until he’s had his fill. He worships every body part that you loathe—he peppers light kisses all over your face, chubby cheeks and all, and works his way down your double chin, soft neck, until he’s reached your full, heavy breasts; and his lips and teeth on your sensitive nipples have you writhing in pleasure underneath his lean, muscled body. He’s strong enough to hold you down yet gentle enough to tease you with feather-light touches all over your shoulders, arms, stomach, and thighs. He seems to relish in the soft expanse of your body, the contrast of his hard, slender form against your wide feminine curves. There’s always so much hugging and cuddling in the aftermath, and the two of you often fall asleep naked and sticky and too hot, tangled in Prompto’s soft, clean sheets. 

But the thing you look forward to the most during your romps with the professor is when he’s _finally_ finished blowing your mind and worshipping your body and slicks himself up with warm lube and hovers over you, kissing you breathless as he pushes into your dripping core. The low whines of pleasure are your favorite song, and Prompto always sings so beautifully for you. You never tire of the way he stretches you and opens you up, the way he enters you and stays there for several seconds, relishing the warmth of your core around him. That Prompto was definitely well-endowed barely surprised you—he's a good average length, but he's so thick, and flexing your muscles around his girth always draws the most delicious sounds out of the professor. 

He’s hovering over you now, face red and freckles darkened with the flush of his body, whimpering and panting as he drives deeper and deeper into your core. His violet-blue eyes are half-lidded, gazing down at you in pure affection as he buries himself inside of you. 

“You’re...so fucking incredible,” he moans as he rocks his hips with a steady rhythm. 

You choke back a sob and cling to his chiseled back, short nails digging in hard, currently too breathless to answer properly. 

Prompto groans low and dives down to kiss you hard. “Your body is heaven,” he whispers in your ear. “You take my cock so well, ___________. You’re so perfect for me.” 

You arch your back and moan as Prompto slides one strong arm under your back and lifts you up so that you’re chest to chest with him. He buries his head in your shoulder and grazes your soft skin with his teeth. A shudder of another orgasm hits you as he holds you and continues to make love. 

“Please, Prompto. Give it to me. Please, _please_ , baby, I need it...” 

“Oh, I know you do,” Prompto grunts as he starts to thrust faster. “So young, so pliant for me, you’re incredible...” Prompto’s voice trails as he feels himself reach that precipice and leap over it, spilling into you with loud, high-pitched gasps and full-body shudders. 

You wrap yourself tighter around him, moaning words of encouragement and soft gasps of his name as he comes inside of you. Eventually he drops down, putting his full weight on you, and as his softening cock slips out, you whine at the loss, instantly missing the way he fills you up so completely. You rake your fingers through his soft blond hair as he nuzzles between your breasts, sighing heavily in contentment. 

“You good?” you chuckle. 

“More than,” Prompto grunts. “How is it always so amazing with you?” 

“Mmmmmm, I’m just that special,” you chuckle. 

“You must be,” says the professor with sincerity. 

Later, when the two of you are out on a date after the university’s classes have ended for the day, you walk arm in arm with Prompto down the bustling downtown street, laughing at one of his dumb jokes and watching the street lights cast shadows over his adorable freckles. You realize you are in love with the kind older man; and you wonder how long you can keep your strong feelings under wraps. 


End file.
